


很随意的剃毛

by huangliubuduren



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 05:15:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18336920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huangliubuduren/pseuds/huangliubuduren
Summary: vd//卡晋空出品，随口提到的梗，奇短，瞎写写，也请瞎看看





	很随意的剃毛

===============1===============

“真的要剃吗？”但丁愁眉苦脸地看着自己涨硬的阴茎被维吉尔握在手里，光是维吉尔握着就已经让它开始难耐地滴水了，“我还挺喜欢它们的。”  
维吉尔没有回答，将冰冷的刀片贴上但丁涂满泡沫的下体，修长、冰冷的手指抵着刀片，慢慢地推过那片银白的毛发。但丁紧张地咽了口口水，维吉尔盯着他阴茎的眼神像盯着要去砍杀的恶魔，丝毫不带感情，他常年握着阎魔刀的手有力而稳定，而但丁依然在担心他哥会不会就此给他一刀。  
刀片很快暖热了，但丁从上端看着维吉尔低垂的眼眸，心里只惋惜自己逝去的体毛。虽然很快就会长回来，但下体空空的感觉依然令他不适。维吉尔很快完成了他的剃毛工作，但丁硬的发疼，顶端翕张的小口淌出的体液顺着茎柱滑进泡沫里，维吉尔满意地抹去那些泡沫，观赏着弟弟洁净的下体，在涨红的龟头上轻轻一吻。但丁痛苦地呻吟一声，就这样射在他哥脸上。

===============2===============

但丁百无聊赖地在沙发上换了个姿势躺，听着表针咔嚓咔嚓。他哥光着腿坐在浴缸沿，表情严肃，神态庄重，并不像一个涂了一屁股软化剂等着剃毛的赌输了的loser，更像一个滑稽剧里的傻逼。但丁原本想趁他岔着腿有什么都干不了的这十分钟搔首弄姿憋死他，但维吉尔这幅样子实在搞笑，虽然他知道这事完了之后他铁定要吃几刀，但要不让他笑他简直窒息身亡。  
不过维吉尔沉着的程度显然但丁难望其项背，在但丁笑倒两茬之后他依然八风不动，岔着腿挂着鸟，在浴室苍白的灯光下做他的塑像。但丁笑到没得可笑，只好灰溜溜躺沙发等十分钟快点到。  
“过来。”但丁听见维吉尔说。他慢吞吞地翻下沙发走进浴室，维吉尔表情严肃认真，苍白有力的大腿分开一个容纳他的位置。但丁屁股痒起来，他挠挠头：“要不算了？我怕我手抖给你下面一刀。”  
维吉尔一言不发地看着他。但丁只好在浴室里转了两圈把东西拿齐了，按着维吉尔膝盖在他大腿间跪下来，地板潮湿冷硬，他并不在意，一手圈住他哥垂软的阴茎，一手打上泡沫。“我说，”但丁手指夹着刀片转了转，“我要真给你一刀了你能不能别拿阎魔刀捅我？”维吉尔低头看着他：“你不会伤到我的。”  
这就像小时候爱娃让他俩自己互相剪指甲，维吉尔的手稳定极了，给但丁剪得又快又整齐，但丁捧着哥哥的手脸上皱成一团：“我剪到你肉怎么办？”维吉尔那时候也是这么说，“你不会伤到我的。”  
但丁没怎么拿小刀干过这种精细活，他把脸凑的很近，屏住呼吸，微弱的气流拂过滑腻的泡沫，谨慎小心地一点点推掉银白的毛发。维吉尔的阴茎在他手里慢慢涨大，但丁抬眼偷看他哥的表情，两人眼神相撞，维吉尔依然很平静，难以觉察的情欲翻腾在蓝色底部。但丁呼吸急促起来，手中阴茎上盘缠的青筋感知鲜明，热辣滚烫，但丁自己也硬了，绷在裤裆里难受。他动了动屁股，哥哥的味道藏在泡沫的薄荷味里骚扰他的鼻腔，但丁手上动作越来越慢，脉搏鼓动，握着维吉尔阴茎的手越来越紧，拿刀片的手一抖，在根部割开一道极细的血痕，迅速愈合消失了。维吉尔按住他的脑袋，像但丁正在为他亲爱的哥哥口交一样，声音低哑道：“继续。”但丁太阳穴发涨，他舔舔嘴唇，抬眼看着维吉尔：“打个商量，等下拿你另一把阎魔刀捅我可以吗？”

——————————————么得了，真的么得——————————————


End file.
